Aircraft carrier (Red Alert 3)
The Aircraft Carrier is the pride of the Allied Navy that appears in Red Alert 3. Description Recent Intel surveillance photos on GWIIII have revealed the latest Aircraft Carrier in service. These new warships, built in the United States by Gerhardt-Giraud Shipworks, are the culmination of a decade of design by the combined resources of America, Britain, France, and Germany. Instead of manned aircraft/s requiring thousands of crew members to maintain, this advanced Aircraft Carrier houses automated facilities for another Allied Airforce marvel- the Sky Knight Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicles (UCAV). These UCAVs are sortied in squadrons of five, with each unit armed with only a single bomb comparable to those being loaded on the B2-X Century Bomber, and these units are easily replaced if shot down. This gives most Allied Aircraft Carrier captains the will to sacrifice one or most of these expendable drones to draw AA fire away from manned Allied aircraft. As a carrier is constructible only with the highest clearance available, their captains are carefully selected and filtered from the ranks. The requirements for these positions is experience with advanced Allied naval technology and unquestionable loyality. This arrangement is made to ensure that these prized ships will not easily fall into enemy's hand (namely, bribed). The carrier's firepower is in between that of the other two bombardment ships, it does more damage than a Dreadnought, but isn't as powerful as a Shogun Battleship (later patches to the game changed this and gave the carrier greater firepower range, and drone launch recoil than the other tier ships but still falls behind the Shogun Battleship when using both turrets). Unlike the other two ships, however; its planes can be shot down. Although depending largely on the Sky Knight UCAVs to combat the enemy, Allied Carriers also sport the Blackout Missiles, EMP warheads capable of shorting out electrical systems on anything they hit. The long range missile can prove devastating, as knocking out a base's AA grid will render it helpless against the Sky Knight UCAVs. Although powerful and versatile, the new Carrier is not without its flaws. First, it still has no defense against aerial and naval threats, thus heavily relying on Hydrofoils for AA protection; as well as Assault Destroyers and Riptide ACVs for anti- naval, as well as from- shore threats. Additionally, the Carrier is one of the most expensive pieces of technology in the Allied arsenal. General Usage/History Its main usage was being a capital ship and being a bombardment ship. Because of heavy armor they can take more hits than an Assault Destroyer does, but are vulnerable to units and structures that get too close to it because they have a limit that keeps them from attacking units up close. The Carrier was first introduced to the Allied commander during the mission to destroy the Empire of the Rising Sun's Floating Fortress controlling the North Sea. Unlike normal conditions, it was authorized by emergency protocols due to heavy casualties. It was made available for all missions thereafter. They were heavily useful during the Siege of Tokyo Harbor, the bombarding of the Kirov Launch Facility-converted Sports Arenas in Havana, Cuba, and the subjugation of the Soviet Leaders in the Battle of Leningrad. The Allied commander Lissette Hanley used the Chronosphere to teleport Dolphins and Aircraft Carriers, along with other fielded Allied Naval units onto Lake Geneva to root out the Soviet presence. Into the later parts of the war, these carriers were deployed from Von Esling Airbase in Iceland, another which was part of the Allied Emissary to meet the Soviet Ambassador in Easter Island for an armistice, and finally defending New York and the Statue of Liberty to the last. In the end they were all either sank or joined the Soviet Cause. In Uprising, several of these Carriers were deployed to protect the FutureTech Facilities in Murmansk (Russia), the Yucatan, and eventually; the Sigma Harmonizer and FutureTech Assembly Plants back at Sigma Island. However, these ships were either sank or joined the Soviet Underground Resistance's cause. The Carrier was attempting to blow up the Imperials in the Imperial Campaign but they failed to destroy the Floating fortress and were also sunk by the Shogun Battleships. These carriers were also seen along with Soviet Armed units in an attempt by the Joint Soviet- Allied Forces to subdue the Empire of the Rising Sun, but failed. They were last seen with the remaining Soviet forces as they defend the FutureTech HQ in the Netherlands, but perished in the hands of the Imperials. In Uprising, several of these carriers- part of the Allies Occupational Forces under Director Giles Price- have responded to avert the feud between the now more mechanized forces of the Empire of the Rising Sun and of the Soviet Underground Resistance at the port city of Vladivostok. However, most of which were sank or joined the Imperials to end the arrogance of the Soviets over Imperial Domain. Notes from the field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the Aircraft Carrier: • Drones-a-plenty— A carrier's squadron of drones can overwhelm even the most heavily defended installation. Should any drones be shot down, the carrier can quickly replace and/or automatically replenish them. Some carrier captains have been known to use their drones to screen for more-precious Allied aircraft. • Lights out—In addition to all those combat drones, a carrier's launch bay conceals the Blackout Missile, which can be used to power down vehicles or structures from an extreme range- but at a short effect period. The missile's defensive and offensive potential makes carriers even more survivable alone, or even more useful in a strike force. • Specialized bombardment—Intended for concerted use with other Allied forces, Aircraft Carriers are purely for anti-surface operations. The Allies have staunchly defended against complaints of aircraft carriers' lack of anti-air defenses, noting that their Hydrofoils provide superior anti-air support. • Punishment at a premium—Aircraft Carriers are expensive, high-tech vessels, which means they are a relatively uncommon sight. Though far less cost-prohibitive than some of the failed carrier designs proposed in the past, the model in use today still is one of the priciest fixtures of Allied warfare. Quotes *Aircraft Carrier leaving port! *All inspections completed. *Tall and proud. *Launch the Blackout Missile! *Prepare for War. *EMP Missiles! *Shut them down! *Do not let it stand! *I've been breached the hull! *Very well. *To the Skies! *All Hands! All Hands! *There's the target- GO! *Slow and Steady. *Destroy it! *Where are we hit? Trivia The Aircraft Carrier has a runway but the Sky knight UCAVs never use it. See also *Dreadnought - Soviet Navy's Capital Ship. *Shogun battleship - Imperial Navy's Capital Ship. * Aircraft Carrier **Aircraft carrier (Red Alert 2) - Red Alert 2's predecessor. ** Helicarrier - The Aftermath's predecessor (cut). *Cruiser - Red Alert 1's predecessor. Gallery Image:RA3 AircraftCarrier1sm.jpg|Concept art, featuring the Apollo Fighters Category:Red Alert 3 Allied Arsenal Category:Red Alert 3 Ships